A Pirate's Life for Me
by Heather Unscripted
Summary: Yes, it's a Mary Sue, but they're so fun! Heather, Paige, and Alyssa get pulled back into time to POTC and they have to save Jack and find a way home. Previously under MusicalAngel08.
1. Again

Chapter 1

Again

Orlando Bloom looked around the set uneasily; something wasn't right. Where was everybody? Or all the equipment? Lights? His fellow actor, Johnny Depp stepped away from the wheel.

"What's wrong with you, Willy?" he asked Orlando, coming up beside him to stand at the railing. He used his nickname for Orlando's character.

All of the sudden, a huge thud could be heard from the deck below, cutting off whatever Orlando was going to say. Both men whirled around to stare in shock at what they saw.

Laying in a heap on the lower deck were four teenagers. As Orlando and Johnny stared, the teens, two boys and two girls, slowly got to their feet and began dusting themselves off. One of the girls, dressed in a green periodical dress rubbed her head, "Owww…" The other girl's dress was light blue and the two boys were dressed as pirates.

"Who are you?" Johnny asked suspiciously, he was tired of all the Pirates of the Caribbean fans always trying to get caught on film.

"The more important question is," started the taller girl without looking up as she continued to dust herself off, "who are you?"

Orlando and Johnny stared at her speechlessly. "Well?" the girl said, finally looking up. Heather gasped when she saw the two actors standing at the rail above them. "Oh, my gosh!" she breathed, making the others raise their heads as well. Paige's mouth dropped open as she repeated Heather.

"Well, now that you know who we are," Johnny smirked, "who are you?"

Scot and Clay were first to step forward and introduce themselves. Then, they had to introduce their girlfriends because they were still in shock. Orlando and Johnny exchanged glances when they heard Heather's last name was Turner.

"Nice to meet you, but, what are you doing here? And how did you get here?" Johnny once again spoke.

"Well, we're not sure." Clay answered.

"But, we're here by magic." Heather finally spoke up.

"What?" Johnny and Orlando repeated in unison.

"Magic." Heather repeated. "We got here by magic." Paige was starting to recover herself. "And that's what's taking us home right now!" Heather looked up at the sky. "Andrew! This isn't funny! You fix this right now!" Nothing happened. "Andrew!" Still nothing.

"Great! Just great!" Heather muttered to herself, but everyone heard. She flicked her hands at a nearby barrel, taking her anger out on it. However, instead of blowing up right away, the explosion delayed a couple seconds. Heather stopped her pacing and looked at the remains of the barrel, then at her hands and back again.

Johnny and Orlando stared in complete and total shock at the remains of the barrel. Both were thinking the same things, had they just really seen that happen? Had it actually been real?

Heather flicked her hands at another empty barrel. This time the delay was even longer at about ten seconds. "Paige?"

Paige motioned at Scot and he froze. "Try to move." Paige instructed him. Scot's fingers twitched and he managed to blink a couple of times. _What's going on? _Paige thought as she unfroze her boyfriend.

"Hey, try to teleport up there." Heather told Paige, pointing to the upper deck where the two actors were standing. Paige nodded and disappeared. Slowly she reappeared behind the two actors.

"It works!" she yelled down, making the actors jump and turn around.

"Good! Now, come back down!" Heather yelled back.

Paige began to fade out and had almost managed to disappear completely when she fully reappeared, still in the same place. Paige leaned over the railing. "I can't!"

Heather frowned, "Now what are we going to do? How are we going to get home?" She sighed in frustration.

"How did you do that?" Johnny inquired of Paige, he was fascinated.

"What are you?" Orlando blurted out, unable to contain his question. He blushed, "Sorry, that was rude."

Heather faintly smiled. "We're witches. Or, apparently, we were witches. Since it seems our powers have disappeared," she offered plainly without any further explanation.

Clay stepped in to finish for her. "The girls, and their other friend Alyssa, are witches. They protect our city from demons and stuff. Tonight we all went to a friend's Halloween costume party. We were on our way home and the girls were talking about Pirates. Before we knew it, we were sitting here on the deck." The two girls continued to pace their separate decks, worry etched deep on their faces.

"Okay," Johnny nodded, "so who's Andrew?"

Scot took up the story now. "He's a 14 year old boy who lives with the girls. He's a warlock with special powers over time and portals and stuff. He hasn't completely learned to control them yet. He probably accidentally sent us here," he explained. By now, even Orlando was nodding in understanding.

Heather groaned and sat down in her spot, stretching out. "That kid is nothing but trouble," she grumbled. Suddenly she sat up straight. "Wait a minute, where's Alyssa and Nick?" she demanded.

"Okay, I got Alyssa, but Nick?" Johnny asked.

"Her boyfriend." Paige answered. "Well," she stopped pacing long enough to lean on the rail and look at Heather. "They weren't dressed up as pirates, so they probably weren't pulled in with us," she answered thoughtfully. Heather nodded in agreement, that made sense. She lay back down.

Johnny was looking out over the water, lost in thought as he processed this new information he had just learned in the last ten minutes, when he spotted a tiny speck in the distance that seemed to be coming closer. "Hey, Willy, hand me the glass, will ye?" he asked. He stopped, surprised at his speech. He shrugged.

Orlando handed Johnny the spyglass from his belt. "What is it?" he wanted to know, concerned.

"With our luck, probably another pirate ship!" Heather grumbled loudly.

Johnny chuckled. Suddenly he stopped and frowned. "It is," he said in shock.

Paige walked over to stand beside him. "Are you sure?" Johnny nodded and handed her the spyglass to look for herself. She took it gratefully.

Paige's mouth dropped open. "Oh no, not again." She handed it back. Heather scrambled up and made her way up to the top deck, Clay and Scot in tow.

"What?" everyone asked in confusion.

The girls looked at each other, "We've been trans…" Paige started.

"ported back in time." Heather finished.

Then they stared at their boyfriends. "Again," they said in unison.

**Well, this is the first chapter! I decided not to make a prologue to this story b/c the first chap. explains it all! I know ya'll are probably tired of Mary Sue's by now, but be kind please. I like to write them for the heck of it b/c it's fun. And yes, I know that this same story is listed under MusicalAngel08 right now, but that's b/c her and I are friends from school and she had her account first so I was listing my stories under her name for a while. I didn't copy her story. My other story, Phantom's Past is also listed under her name, so read and review!  
**


	2. So Cool

Chapter 2

So Cool

"You mean that we've been transported back in time to the actual Caribbean and that you've done this before?" asked Orlando in disbelief.

"Unfortunately, yes, to both questions." Heather answered.

"However, we were kinda being held prisoner by Heather's evil ex-boyfriend, so I'm not quite sure it really counts." Paige explained.

"Of course it counts!" Heather exclaimed, smacking Paige in the arm. "It was 1870!" she grinned, "Besides, you have to admit, it was pretty cool singing in the Opera Populair!"

"Well, duh! Especially since you got to play Christine's part while I was stuck as Carlotta!" Paige made a face. Heather giggled and stuck her tongue out.

Clay chuckled, but cut in. "Alright you two."

Heather and Paige both stuck out their tongues at him, laughing. Finally, when they calmed down, Heather said, "Ummm, maybe we should change. I don't think we'll be any good fighting pirates in these stuffy things," she pointed out, looking down at her dress.

The girls looked expectantly at Johnny and Orlando. "Do you have any extras we can borrow?"

"Uh…yeah." The actors led the girls down to the main deck to the captain's quarters. While Orlando went to his first mate's cabin to retrieve his, Johnny rooted around to find his. When Orlando came back he handed his to Paige, for Heather already had Johnny's. Once both men had left and the door was shut securely behind them, Heather and Paige looked at each other and grinned. Without a word they traded clothes.

"Can you believe it? Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp!" Heather whispered excitedly.

"I know! This is so cool!" Paige replied, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

**I know that this chapter is pretty short, but that's just the way it is. Sometimes I write forever, sometimes I just write as little as possible. But believe me, the next chapter will be so much longer!**


End file.
